Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye
by mskairijade
Summary: Oneshot about the grieving and aftermath of the possible outcome of the final battle between Harry and Voldemort.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little something I was working on while battling with a couple bouts of writers block with my Destiny Series. It is a song fic so I'm not sure exactly how long will let it stay lol but hpff wont let me upload any new stories at the moment and I really wanted to get your guys' opinions. The song is titled Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye by Chantal Kreviazuk from the Dawson's Creek soundtrack. (For those who ever watched the show, this is the final song from Season Finale, Season 1 when Joey and Dawson kiss for the first time in his room.) I heard this the other day again and I found myself thinking that no matter the outcome of the series, this song would be perfect for the final song of the movie for book 7. So I sort of based this fic around that--using the ending of Harry's possible death :(. Hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye**

_(sung by Chantal Kreviazuk)_

The fog was slightly lifting as the dawn broke on the first day of the rest of their lives. The final battle had taken place the night before and had finally ended only less than an hour ago. Harry had overcome Voldemort finally, but had lost his own life in the process. The power he used and the magical force the emitted from him in those final moments drained his life-force to the point that it could no longer support him and he collapsed to the ground, consuming his final breath in the presence of his two best friends just as the dawn began to break on the new day.

_Say Goodnight, not goodbye_

_You will never leave my heart behind_

_Like the path of a star_

_I'll be anywhere you are_

As the pinks and oranges of the dawn's sunlight began to cast itself upon the fog filled Hogwart's grounds, the survivors on both sides began to blink in it's brightness but the two weary and battered friends of the now late Harry Potter simply kneeled on the ground beside their fallen friend, too tired to cry but too heartbroken not to. Around them, the survivors of the light were gathering themselves and checking on their friends and loved ones, as they noticed Ron and Hermione kneeling beside a body in the center of the ragged battlefield. Even the surviving Death Eaters seemed to be slowly congregating around the site, looking from their fallen master, bloody and battered in a heap on the ground and the two distraught and worn friends mourning their lost counterpart.

_In the spark that lies beneath the coals_

_In the secret place inside your soul_

_Keep my light in your eyes_

_Say goodnight, not goodbye_

The funeral of Harry Potter took place on the Hogwarts grounds, overlooking the Great Lake, just as Professor Dumbledore's had only a year earlier. The entire front grounds seemed to be filled with those who wished to pay their respects to 'The Boy Who Lived' and the one who saved them all. Among them were not only their fellow classmates and professors but random witches and wizards from all over the wizarding world….as well as a couple Death Eaters. But, they were not there to cause trouble…no. They were there to show their gratitude to the boy who saved them from their own lives, the boy who freed them from Voldemort's world. And among those former Death Eaters was non other than Draco Malfoy himself, looking much different now than anyone at Hogwarts had remembered him. His hair was longer, sure, but he had a solemn, almost grief-stricken look on his pale, now ragged looking face. His once lean and muscular form was now covered in many scars and battle wounds and looked almost underfed and very, very exhausted beyond his years. As he walked slowly past Hermione and Ron, who were sitting very close to the white marble casket by the water's edge, he lowered his head to them both in a silent sympathy and thanks. After reaching the casket, he did not speak…but simply laid a single blood red (Gryffindor red) rose on the white casket and walked away silently, his head still lowered.

_Don't you fear when you dream_

_Waking up is never what it seems_

_Like a jewel buried deep_

_Like a promise meant to keep_

The entire day seemed to slink by like slow motion for Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Her eyes never seemed to stop shedding slow and tedious teardrops as the day wore on. Nothing anyone said to her seemed to help her to believe and realize that the boy who she'd looked up to, the one who she'd fought along side with for so many years was really gone--just a memory now. The past two days since the final battle had been like one long nightmare for her and she seemed to be slowly growing deeper into depression as the hours passed on.

For Ron, well it seemed as if his own brother was just killed. He didn't know how to feel, what to say, how to react. For the past seven years, almost every single day, Harry had been there ever since that first ride on the train to Hogwarts and now, he was just not there anymore. He tried to stay strong for Hermione, who was almost literally falling apart at the seams but it was almost too much for Ron to bear. So many lost, so many close friends and even not so known acquaintances lost in this stupid bloody war. His life seemed like it was now missing one of the most important elements--his best friend was gone forever and there was no bringing him back. As the realization really finally kicked into his brain, he could no longer stop the tears that he had been holding back from falling for his lost 'brother'.

Years later, Hermione and Ron had grown up and moved on with their lives. Ron had married Lavender Brown and the two were expecting the first (probably of many) child in a few months. Hermione had become personal assistant and advisor to the new Minister of Magic and there had been murmurings around the Ministry that she was a shoo in when the Minister decided to retire. But still, every so often she would just seemingly stop and drift off into her memories and she could swear that she could hear a soft whisper of a familiar voice there whenever she needed it.

_You are everything you want to be_

_So just let your heart reach out to me_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Say goodnight, not goodbye_

Long ago, Hermione and Ron had both realized and accepted the fact that even though their beloved friend was gone, he would always be with them. Right there, in their hearts, and he would be there whenever they needed him…no matter what….and because of that realization, neither ever had the need or desire to finally say goodbye to Harry Potter, the great boy who lived.

_Say goodnight, not goodbye…._


End file.
